<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Hours by cringe (Calyxir)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363579">Seven Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyxir/pseuds/cringe'>cringe (Calyxir)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>countdown [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Depressed Kang Taehyun, Hospitalization, I'm Sorry, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, Teenage Rebellion, War, Whipped Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyxir/pseuds/cringe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Yeonjun saw Beomgyu get shot in the war? Yeah, he didn’t die... and his life is literally in Taehyun's hands.</p><p>{Connected to “7 Minutes” [YeonBin].}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>countdown [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I have always loved you, Kang Taehyun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Beomgyu</em>
</p><p>That was the last sentence on Beomgyu’s journal entry.</p><p>Taehyun was crying a torrent of tears for the nth time—Beomgyu wouldn’t <em>live </em>to know Taehyun loved him… maybe more than he would expect.</p><p>The pungent smell of disinfectant alcohol and the steady beeps of the heart monitor became almost familiar to Taehyun.</p><p>He hated it here—the hospital. He has been here ever since the war when they… lost Yeonjun.</p><p>He shut Beomgyu’s journal, locking the mini padlock in place as a sign of courtesy… well, too late for that. He’s already read the entire thing… thrice a week, his eyes gliding over the scribbles like he’s memorized them by heart.</p><p>The door opened, and in came Soobin, a sympathetic look on his face.</p><p>“Tyun… how is he?” Soobin asked, referring to Beomgyu, who was unmoving on the white sheets of the hospital bed.</p><p>Taehyun has found comfort in Soobin ever since Beomgyu fell into a coma, maybe it was because they shared an identical type of grief. </p><p>“Asleep… for same as he has been for three years.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>Taehyun snickered. Only yesterday, he had an emotional meltdown, bent over the sink, eyes spewing tears with the same force of a person vomiting.</p><p>Soobin walked over to Taehyun, noticing how red the younger’s eyes were. Yeah, sadness has that effect on people, he’s been there.</p><p>“I think it’s time. Well, maybe soon… I don’t know,” Tae was about to burst into tears again, he wrapped his hand around Beomgyu’s hoping that the feel of his pulse would calm him.</p><p>“It’s okay, Tae. Take your time. Not everyone’s lucky enough to have a chance to say goodbye.”</p><p>Taehyun’s eyes flicked to the ring around Soobin’s finger.</p><p>“What about you? How’ve you been holding up?”</p><p>Soobin found himself playing with his engagement ring, “Better… but only Yeonjun-hyung made me feel best.”</p><p>Soobin laughed half-heartedly at his attempt at wordplay.</p><p>The journal in Tae’s hands caught Soobin’s attention.</p><p>“Is that yours?” his hyung asked.</p><p>Taehyun shyly shook his head, suddenly feeling aware of Beomgyu’s private life in his hands.</p><p>“You have to let go of him someday, Tae. This,” Soobin gestured to Beomgyu’s form, “Is not living. I know it’s hard but… that’s just how life is.”</p><p>~</p><p>As soon as Soobin left, Taehyun broke down. He was sobbing, hiccupping, to the point he thought his chest couldn’t handle it anymore.</p><p>He wanted to scream—but wasn’t that <em>all </em>he has been doing since he first heard news of Beomgyu’s state? Screaming and crying, and even using his work-out as a source of release. He stopped going to the gym because whenever he’d use the punching bag his anger would overflow.</p><p>But whenever he was here in the hospital, his surroundings felt serene, tranquil. He also knew this coping mechanism of his was toxic.</p><p>The longer he prolonged this, the more he would hurt himself once the plugs on Beomgyu’s life support were pulled.</p><p>Taehyun gritted his teeth and locked the door.</p><p>He gently pushed Beomgyu until there was enough space on the bed for him to climb in.</p><p>He was so close to him. Taehyun could almost see Beomgyu’s lips tugging up into a smile—but it didn’t, he was used to his own hallucinations.</p><p>He snuggled up cosily to Beomgyu, hugging the boy close as if he were only sleeping--</p><p>Wanting to feel the <em>life </em>on Beomgyu before he signs it away.</p><p>Through clouded vision, he looked at the clock across the room.</p><p>Tomorrow, he would let go.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seven Hours…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>More tears cascaded down his cheeks and wet the pillow his head was resting on.</p><p>His hand reached for the journal.</p><p>“Let’s read this one last time, hyung?”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Dear Taehyun, we were polar opposites when we met, we still are. I never thought we would click.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-7:00:00-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The first time Taehyun saw Beomgyu was in a playground, they were both children.</p><p>Beomgyu was a social butterfly, playing tag and race with the other kids their age. Taehyun was alone on the yellow swing , is hands firm around the chains that supported his weight.</p><p>The first thing about Beomgyu that caught Taehyun’s attention was his laugh. It was loud and boisterous but the soft features on the young Beomgyu’s face suggested he was friendly.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Choi Beomgyu. And you are~?”</p><p>“Kang Taehyun.”</p><p>“Loosen up, will ‘ya? I don’t bite~ c’mon, let’s make a sand castle.”</p><p>To this day, Taehyun can still recall how many times they attempted to make a castle, only for it to crumble the first ten seconds it was built.</p><p>To this day, he still kept a little decorative shell he smuggled from the public sand box.</p><p>It became a habit for the both of them, and after a few years, they got tired of the neon-colored slides and the sand getting under their fingernails.</p><p>They found another place for fun.</p><p>“Taehyun?” Beomgyu whispered loud enough to get his attention.</p><p>Their high school teacher was blabbering on about the rules of Physics—nothing Taehyun didn’t already know.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’m bored, wanna go out and grab some drinks outside? My treat.” There was a hint of mischief, nothing new. Just typical Beomgyu.</p><p>“You can’t bribe me to cut classes with a free drink, hyung,” he huffed, writing down the formulas in quick succession. Their professor was too slow for him.</p><p>Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at Taehyun while peeking at his notebook.</p><p>“I’m not bribing you with that, I’m offering you a boredom-killer.”</p><p>The younger was hesitant, “What if we get caught?”</p><p>“Uhm, hello,” Beomgyu jested, waving a hand in front of his face and pointing to himself, “I run off almost every day and no one has caught me.”</p><p>Taehyun took a moment to prepare himself for a possible expulsion as he dwelled in self-disbelief.</p><p>The second their professor left, Beomgyu and Taehyun grabbed their bags and bolted outside, escaping the suspicious looks of their classmates.</p><p>They ran down the stairs, Beomgyu taking two steps at a time.</p><p>Taehyun couldn’t control the jitters as they avoided any teacher who could catch them. They zoomed past the guard who was by the gate.</p><p>By the time they were safely on the sidewalk across their school building, Taehyun cracked up, his smile so wide that Beomgyu feared it might split Tae’s face from ear to ear.</p><p>“I <em>cannot </em>believe we just did that, hyung, I can’t breathe--”</p><p>“It’s the adrenaline,” he said, “Don’t let your guard down, we aren’t far enough they might catch us.” Beomgyu took Taehyun’s hands and pulled him to the direction of their destination.</p><p>The café they went to was empty. The barista casted them a weird look, but shrugged to herself when she recognized Beomgyu.</p><p>“See you’ve brought a friend, Gyu,” she said while tucking her bleached blonde hair behind her ear.</p><p>Ryujin knew Beomgyu cut classes, however she never had the initiative to rat him out.</p><p>“You’re such a bad influence,” she snickered while smiling sympathetically at the boy Beomgyu brought.</p><p>“Am not, Ryu. Taehyun-ah here enjoyed every moment of our escape.”</p><p>Beomgyu’s attention shifted to Taehyun who looked like a prisoner who has just broken out of jail: excited, anxious, and hasty.</p><p>“Uhm let’s just order something so we can get back before Algebra starts--”</p><p>“You <em>want </em>to go back?”</p><p>Ryujin clicked her tongue at Beomgyu while eyeing him an expression that says, “Have pity on this boy.”</p><p>She then punched in the orders, with Beomgyu reminding her about the extra pearls in his drink.</p><p>The boy beside Beomgyu kept checking his wrist watch every ten seconds.</p><p>“One plus one?”</p><p>Taehyun looked at him like he was ludicrous. “Two. What the heck are you on about?”</p><p>“See? You got the answer correct, you don’t have to attend Math class.”</p><p>“Pabo.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, what about the distance formula for a circle?”</p><p>Taehyun lied, a tactic to let Beomgyu get him back into class, “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Wasn’t it distance is equal to the cube root of the sum of the y coordi—“</p><p>“Gyu-hyung, don’t you <em>ever </em>study? It’s distance is equal to the <em>square</em> root of the <em>difference</em> of the <em>x</em> coordinate of the first point and the x coordinate of the second point--”</p><p>“Yeah,” Beomgyu cut off his mathematical rant, amazed at how Taehyun didn’t even stutter “There’s no way you still <em>need </em>a Math class.”</p><p>Ryujin handed them their orders saying, “He’s smart.”</p><p>“I know,” Beomgyu boasted, “Where do you wanna go, Tae? I won’t take Hanlim as an answer.”</p><p>“The library, hyung we have a history test to--”</p><p>“Yeah, the arcade it is.”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Being in the arcade with you is one of the best memories I have. You told me it would be the first and last time that you would cut classes with me, I totally understand… but the arcade was our new playground, wasn’t it?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-6:00:00-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Taehyun didn’t take Beomgyu seriously regarding the arcade, he just followed the boy across the streets then there it was—yellow, red, and blue lights illuminating the place.</p><p>“Hyung, you’re actually serious? Here? In our uniforms? <em>Hanlim </em>would--”</p><p>“Hanlim would what? Calm your nerves,” he reached for something in his bag—two sweaters, “Wear this.”</p><p>“You’re prepared—did you plan this?” Taehyun suspected, “Do you have some bad intention of getting me disqualified for the honour roll?”</p><p>Beomgyu shoved the sweater into Taehyun’s hands, and put on his own, smiling as it covered their school logo.</p><p>At first Taehyun kept getting in and out of focus, scanning the crowd in the arcade for anyone who could recognize them.</p><p>They were playing an aim-and-shoot two-player zombie game. Beomgyu was effortlessly peeping through the eye-hole and shooting, shot after shot, every single one of them a bull’s eye.</p><p>“Taehyun, we’re losing! You shot the walker’s torso—that doesn’t kill them!”</p><p>Tae looked at the monitor, he had one life left.</p><p>“Hey, focus!” Beomgyu yelled, his voice becoming one with the noise of the arcade.</p><p>This startled Taehyun and he spaced out, observing Beomgyu for a good minute.</p><p>He was aggressive, finger firing on every zombie that appeared before him. His aim was close to perfect—Tae couldn’t say that enough.</p><p>“Tae!” Beomgyu dropped the rifle on its hook, miffed because they lost the game.</p><p>“Oh, I’m uhm, sorry,” Taehyun mumbled, scratching his nape in embarrassment.</p><p>“We would’ve won if you weren’t staring at me the whole time.”</p><p>“You’re really good at this game, hyung. I’ve never seen you play this before.”</p><p>Beomgyu’s face dropped, “I practice.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t want to talk about it.</p>
<ul>

</ul><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You loved my choice of words—no matter how nonsensical they are. Maybe it was because you loved me?... No, it can’t be. I’m just getting my hopes up again.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-5:00:00-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I dare you to say the first thing that comes into your head,” Yeonjun said after spinning the bottle. Taehyun’s legs ached because of his position— but the pins and needles didn’t bother him as long as he was with Beomgyu.</p><p>“Waeng,” Beomgyu blurted out. Everyone participating in the game burst out laughing, even Taehyun.</p><p>“All right, all right, spin it, hyung” Huening Kai said, trying to control his laugh.</p><p>Beomgyu spun the soda bottle, and it landed on Yeonjun’s direction, the bottom pointing towards Taehyun.</p><p>“What’s your progress with Soobin-hyung?” Taehyun asked, pissed at how he was the only one in the room who was not updated with Yeonjun’s love life.</p><p>“He kicked me out of the baking club, but! He gives me bread everyday--”</p><p>“Ahw, that’s sweet,” Beomgyu but in, exaggerating his words, visibly tired of Yeonjun’s sparkling eyes whenever he talked about Soobin “Next!”</p><p>The game continued until nine. Before it ended, though, Huening Kai spun the bottle since they all agreed on one last round.</p><p>“Tae, I dare you to kiss the cutest one in the room.”</p><p>His heart skipped a beat. He didn’t dither on who to kiss—he only had one person in mind.</p><p>“Gyu, hyung?”</p><p>The second Beomgyu faced him, Taehyun’s lips were on his cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>-</p><p> “<strong><em>What? It’s not my fault I thought we had a chance, you were giving me mixed signals.”</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-4:00:00-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“We’re not going to talk about it, are we?” Beomgyu asked, he and Taehyun were in his room. Tae was scrolling on his phone, lying horizontally on Beomgyu’s bed, feet dangling on the edge because of how tall he was.</p><p>“Talk about what?”</p><p>“The kiss. It--”</p><p>Taehyun dropped his phone, flustered as the memory flooded back to him. He has spent four days erasing it from his mind, only for it to come back again. Great.</p><p>“HYUNG! It wasn’t a kiss okay? A kiss--- it,” his hands started to flail at every direction, “A kiss is on the lips and, uhm, it’s sweet—and maybe with closed eyes, right? Right?! Yeah, hyung that wasn’t a kiss--” Taehyun cut off his own rambling and buried his face into Beomgyu’s mattress.</p><p>“Hush, child, all right, okay, I get it. But… am I really cute for you, though?”</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“There are a lot of things I don’t want to tell you… or rather… can’t. I’ve fallen for you, and I think I still am falling. You always cared for me. Forgive me for misinterpreting your intentions as romantic. You are so selfless, Tae.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-3:00:00-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Appa, I don’t want to join the military!” All his life, this is the first time he raised his voice at his father.</p><p>His father scowled, a permanent look of disappointment on his face, “I don’t care about what you want! Stop making a fool of our family, Beomgyu!”</p><p>“Who said I wanted to be part of this family?! It wasn’t like I had a choice!”</p><p>His father’s fist collided with his face.</p><p>Beomgyu paid no attention to his father’s voice, he was worried for himself as he felt lightheaded at the his own bleeding chin.</p><p>“I don’t need to prove anything to you!” he spat back, earning him another punch that caused him to stagger back, and fall onto the floor. His father kicked his stomach.</p><p>“Why are you so weak? You can’t even live up to your name, you gay f*ggot! If it wasn’t for me, you would’ve been expelled already you disrespectful freak--”</p><p>“Appa… I’m not,” Beomgyu’s eyes were brimming with tears.</p><p>
  <em>… how did he find out?</em>
</p><p>“Beomgyu, I am so f*cking tired of your lies!”</p><p>Another punch.</p><p>“If you are a man,” he held up Beomgyu by his collar, “then prove it.”</p><p>“I don’t have to prove anything to a monster like you--”</p><p>His father let go of his collar with a push, as he left Beomgyu on the kitchen floor.</p><p>“Join the military, Choi Beomgyu. Until then, you don’t have a father.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t rise from his position, slumping on the cupboard next to the sink was the most convenient spot.</p><p>His phone vibrated in his pocket, he didn’t bother to check the caller ID.</p><p>“Hello?” the voice from the other line said—Taehyun.</p><p>His tears were bitter, he tried to smile, but his lips ended up shaking.</p><p>“Hello? Earth to Gyu-hyung?”</p><p>“Taehyun. Yeah… I’m here.” There it was. The prickly feeling right below his eyelids as he cried a river—again.</p><p>“I…” Beomgyu tried to muffle his sobs, “Can we talk some other time, Taehyun-ah?” He looked up at the ceiling where the lights were affixed.</p><p>“Okay, hyung,” Taehyun put down the phone.</p><p>Beomgyu’s nostrils, eyes, and head hurt. He flung his phone across the room at full force. It hit the wall, the screen broken, battery and SIM card detached from the device.</p><p>He curled into a ball, pulling at his own hair in frustration.</p><p>Didn’t Taehyun at least sense there was something wrong with him? Why did Taehyun blindly believe in his lie?</p><p>He stayed there for hours, wishing to be swallowed by a black hole.</p><p>Wishing that by some miracle… Taehyun would come and save him.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That night, I lost myself, Tae. I am beyond grateful that you disconnected our call and rushed to my place. Thank you for finding me. I wished you would save me, comfort me, stay with me. You did… but not in the way I wanted you to.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-2:00:00-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Beomgyu told Taehyun everything—from his experiences as a fourteen-year-old when his father taught him how to wield a gun, to how the same man beat him bloody because he refused to follow his orders.</p><p>“I can’t refuse now, all my life he’s had me by the neck, I’m so sick of this…”</p><p>“Gyu hyung… is there no other way?”</p><p>“I’ve tried everything I could, Tae. I’ve tried rebelling, even running away from my own home… but something is keeping me here.”</p><p>Beomgyu wasn’t referring to his father—but to the boy in front of him, Taehyun. But it was all subtext and it stayed that way, he hoped Taehyun could pick up, but he never did.</p><p>Taehyun fished out ice cubes from Beomgyu’s fridge, wrapping them in cloth and handing it to Beomgyu. He placed it on his bruised jaw and flinched at how it stung.</p><p>“Then I’m coming with you, hyung.”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I attempted multiple times to talk you out of it, but I was only wasting my energy. I know you. Once you put your mind and heart into something, it’s difficult to change your mind.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-1:00:00- </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>“</em>Taehyun-ah?” Beomgyu nudged the boy next to him, who fell sound asleep after downing many sleeping pills to calm himself down. The bus ride to their destination filled them all with distress.</p><p>Taehyun was startled at first. “Yes, hyung?”</p><p>“Just in case I… don’t make it back--”</p><p>“Hyung, don’t you dare talk like that! If someone would survive, that would be you. Your skills are marvellous.”</p><p>“No they’re not, they were forced. My father would hit me when my bullet strayed too far from my target.”</p><p>Beomgyu twisted his body to reach for his camouflage duffel bag. He brought out a journal and the key to its lock.</p><p>“I want you to have it. Read it,” Beomgyu chocked on his own words.</p><p>“I can’t take this. You aren’t going to die, Choi Beomgyu, you hear me?”</p><p>Beomgyu stifled a laugh and looked down, forcing the small diary into Tae’s bag, “I’d rather have you read this. Whatever you find out there… please keep it secret.”</p><p>“And then what?” Taehyun its possibility.</p><p>“Then… forget you have ever read it, continue on with your life, and bury it next to my grave.”</p><p>Beomgyu, Taehyun, Yeonjun, and other soldiers stationed behind the barricade they have set up in case the opponents decided to strike without warning.</p><p>They stayed there, discreet, in hiding until their commander told them to make a move.</p><p>“Jun-hyung?” Beomgyu whispered, his words wavering, trying his best to be as quiet as he could.</p><p>Yeonjun’s gaze urged Beomgyu to proceed.</p><p>“I’m scared.”</p><p>“I am too, Beomgyu. But this is the spice of life, without fear, can you say you truly have lived?”</p><p>“I’m not scared of dying, hyung. I’m scared of Taehyun getting hurt. He’s here because of me. He could get shot and it would be my fault.”</p><p>“Everything happens for a reason… if any of us never make it back home, it is destined.”</p><p>Yeonjun looked upwards where smoke has merged itself with the clouds—an effect of the grenades that were fired earlier that day.</p><p>“And that’s what scares me the most. The fact that someone out there may have already written my fate… and Soobin would have to carry on without me.”   </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Love truly is the strongest motivator. I did not ask for this, for you to willingly put your life on the line for my sake. Platonic or not, maybe there is a part of you that loves me. I don’t deserve you, Taehyun… but I love you too much to push you away.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-0:00:00-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Retreat!” their commander yelled when the shooting got out of hand, they had lost too many soldiers, most were injured.</p><p>Taehyun’s ears pricked up and he scoured the area for Beomgyu. They have been separated when the opposing battalion started firing. There was no way he was retreating without Beomgyu next to him.</p><p>“Yeonjun-hyung!” There—Beomgyu’s voice. Taehyun whipped his head towards that direction.</p><p>He wished he hadn’t.</p><p>Oh god, he wished he wasn’t there to see it.</p><p>To see Beomgyu get shot right in the head. His whole world shattered before his eyes as Beomgyu dropped to the ground.</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>Another soldier, he didn’t bother with the name, forcefully pulled him away from the scene.</p><p>-</p><p>For the three years Beomgyu has been under his custody in the hospital, Taehyun never understood why the bullet failed to do its job.</p><p>“Taehyun-ssi?” There was a knock. The nurse. Probably here to give him the papers he dreads.</p><p>He climbed out of the bed and opened the door. The nurse handed the clipboard to him.</p><p>“Sign over the line, sir.”</p><p>He surveyed the entire document.</p><p>“Sir, just so you know… you’re doing the right thing.”</p><p>Taehyun flashed her a smile, uncapping the pen the nurse gave and signing on the paper.</p><p>“The doc will be here to facilitate the uhm…” the nurse had trouble with her words.</p><p>The unplugging of life support? Yeah, no need to tell Taehyun that.</p><p>The nurse left to fetch the doctor and Taehyun rushed to Beomgyu, as he placed a kiss on his forehead—a final goodbye.</p><p>The doctor came, but Taehyun couldn’t stay in the room. He couldn’t bear to watch.</p><p>Taehyun clutched the diary as, the only memoir of Beomgyu left, as he exited the room. He thought he was far enough to avoid hearing the signal of Beomgyu’s still heart… apparently not.</p><p>There it was, resonating throughout the entire hospital-- the high pitched blare of the flat line.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“And if in some way… the universe would separate us… I will always be watching over you. Don’t make me hold you back, you have to let me go. Live your life in the best way you could, break free from your comfort zone, rebel, climb a mountain, have a family… and whenever you feel lonely, remember that someone loves you. I have always loved you, Kang Taehyun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Love, Beomgyu</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-<em>00:00:01</em>- </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SO SO SORRY I SHOWED THIS TO MY FRIENDS AND THEY CRIED SKSKSK i love u all im so sorry if i made u and taehyunnie suffer : (( &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>